


It's You Forevermore

by SoulOfSalt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfSalt/pseuds/SoulOfSalt
Summary: “Do you really think that’s necessary?”You stared dumbfoundedly at the excessive amount of pillows splitting the bed in front of you in two. A bed that you two were being forced to share since there wasn’t another one in Rika’s apartment.“Yes.”---You comfort Luciel from a nightmare when you two are forced to share a bed at Rika’s apartment.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	It's You Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperWords/gifts).



“Do you really think that’s necessary?” 

You stared dumbfoundedly at the excessive amount of pillows splitting the bed in front of you in two. A bed that you two were being forced to share since there wasn’t another one in Rika’s apartment. You would have offered to take the sofa, if there was one. The only piece of furniture in the apartment was an armchair that was barely able to fit you when you sat to watch TV. It made you wonder about Rika’s size.

“Yes.” He answered somewhat drily, not bothering to look up from the laptop resting on his lap. Not even when he was supposed to be resting was he able to put his work aside for one second.

You sighed and walked towards the bed to sit down on its free side.

You had hoped to be able to bond with Luciel and maybe even get some cuddling on the process. It didn’t seem likely.

“Well…” you said as you laid down on your side of the bed, trying to cover yourself with the sheets without disturbing the wall of pillows. “I’m going to try to sleep, you should too Luciel.”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

“Okay, good night.”

“Good night.”

That ‘minute’ turned into half an hour of him typing away on the laptop and of you staring at the wall in front of you, waiting for him to turn the lights off and just go to sleep. You were tired.

“Luciel, for all that’s holy, please go to sleep.” you finally spoke, interrupting the movement of his fingers for a second. He silently closed his laptop and got up to turn off the lights, you sighed happily. “Thank you.”

You could feel the mattress shift on his side and peered over your shoulder discreetly. He had taken his glasses off and was laying with his back to you. You turned your head and closed your eyes. At last you’d be able to sleep.

Or so you had thought.

It had passed another half hour since Luciel had turned the lights off and you weren’t any closer to falling asleep. You couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the man laying next to you. He was so close, but not close enough, and all thanks to the damned pile of pillows between you.

You knew he was sleeping, he had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit his pillow. So you decided to risk it. You rose up slowly, careful not to wake him up and started taking down the wall. Pillow by pillow. 

Once done you shifted closer to him but not close enough to touch him. You stared at his back and sighed. You wanted to wrap your arms around him so badly. You usually prefered being the small spoon while cuddling, but you were willing to be the big one if it meant being able to hug him.

You breathed deeply and closed your eyes once more. Finally falling asleep.

A scream.

You rose up immediately and looked towards the side you knew he was.

Luciel was sitting, his head between his knees and his body shaking.

“Sev, are you okay?” you whispered in a tiny voice, like talking to a frightened animal.

“J-just go back to sleep, I’ll be fine in a-.” His voice broke, a sob leaving him and you couldn’t resist it any longer.

You reached out and wrapped your arms around him. At the comforting touch his dam seemed to break, sobs wrecking through him.

You somehow managed to lay him down and he buried his head in your chest, his hands tightly clutching the back of your shirt, while yours stroked his hair. It always helped you calm down, so you really hoped it would work for him too.

After some time, his breathing evened out and he stopped trembling. But neither of you moved. You felt him relax, the tension in his body vanishing and his terrified grasp loosening.

“You okay?” you asked softly, one of your hands rubbing small circles on his back while the other stayed tangled in his hair.

You felt him nod.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Not now.” he answered with a scratchy voice and he lifted his head to look at you.

There was still a small trace of fear in his golden eyes and you felt your heart clench.

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.” You murmured, voice shaking slightly as you felt tears in your own eyes. 

You brought a hand to his cheek and he leaned against it, your thumb brushing his skin softly.

You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to show him that he deserved to be happy. That he deserved nice things. That he deserved to be loved. 

You were sure with time he’d realize so, he’d come to terms with his past and finally be able to carry on. But for the meantime, you’d just have to remind him. Even if he tried to push you away, you’d be there for him.

You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him sigh your name. There was now something different in his eyes, something tender but fragile. You gave him a soft smile.

You shifted and pressed your forehead to his, gently caressing his face with your fingertips.

“Go to sleep.” you whispered, almost afraid to break the silence “I’ll be here. Nothing will hurt you. You are safe.”

You saw his eyes shine once more with tears before he closed them and pressed his body closer to yours, a shaky sigh of relief leaving him as he tightened his hold on you. You brushed your lips against his temple soothingly.

“ _I’ve never been in love before,_ ” you started singing quietly, in a voice not much louder than a whisper, “ _now all at once it’s you._ ”

Luciel finally relaxed against you, all remaining tension from the nightmare leaving him. You closed your eyes, wishing Luciel happiness with your whole being as you continued the song.

“ _It’s you forevermore._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This one-shot is lovely copperWords's prize for winning a bet against me. She chose Seven and asked me for a ‘forcing to share a bed AU’.
> 
> At the beginning it was going to be all fluff and stuff, but then I thought: what if Seven had a nightmare and Reader had to comfort him? And here we are.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and had almost no difficulties in doing so, something that doesn’t usually happen to me.
> 
> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> P.S.: The song at the end is “I’ve Never Been In Love Before” by Frank Sinatra. Check it out, 10/10.


End file.
